This invention relates to clutch systems of the type incorporating a Belleville spring compressed between a cover and a plurality of levers for biasing the levers into engagement with a pressure plate. More particularly, this invention relates to means for improving the operability of the clutch during its useful life, including providing a relatively constant pressure plate load throughout the life of the clutch.
The clutch art is a constantly changing, dynamic area. In the friction disc clutch area, numerous improvements have been made to provide effective clutch designs in smaller packages, while at the same time offering more wear capabilities and improved pressure plate-clutch lever interfacing.
In the latter area, most efforts have been directed to providing greater decrease in amounts of lever travel for effecting a given pressure plate movement. The problem is particularly exacerbated by clutch disc lining wear which, of course, occurs over the useful life of the clutch. Any improvement which will be effective to decrease lever travel for a given amount of pressure plate movement will enable the use of thicker linings for potentially longer life of the linings.